


Facade

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Fic, Enemies to Lovers, Eren sort of just skips normal human courting customs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hellhound Eren, Hellhounds, Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Levi is too bewildered to care, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Monsters, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shifter Eren, Suspense, Tentacle Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Truth Spells, Were-Creatures, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: There were few things that Levi’s village found more abhorrent than those they called weres—and with good reason. Legend described them as great, hulking beasts, with features that could send even the bravest man running screaming. It was said that their very breath was wet with blood; that those that were unlucky enough to come face to face with one were left dead, strangled by strange tentacle-like appendages that functioned as weapons.Of course, that was all legend. No one in Levi’s village had met a were in over a hundred years.He was about to be the first.





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightlysoulsnatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/gifts).



> this story only came into being due to knightlysoulsnatcher's helpful prompts. It's not exactly a puddle of rabbits but hopefully you enjoy it all the same~
> 
> if you're curious [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HgWgNXTXhQ) was basically Eren's theme while I wrote this 
> 
>  

There were few things that Levi’s village found more abhorrent than those they called weres—and with good reason. Legend described them as great, hulking beasts, with features that could send even the bravest man running screaming. It was said that their very breath was wet with blood; that those that were unlucky enough to come face to face with one were left dead, strangled by strange tentacle-like appendages that functioned as weapons.

Of course, that was all legend. No one in Levi’s village had met a were in over a hundred years. The creatures knew where they were unwelcome. In fact, for all Levi knew, the drawings he’d been shown as a child were wildly exaggerated.

That didn’t make him any less unafraid of the forest.

The village was a safe place. Protected and fortified. The forest on the other hand, was not. Anything was fair game the minute you stepped foot past the village gates. Whether human, animal, or were, hunting season never stopped. Only the best ventured out to kill, and unfortunately for Levi, he was one of a select few.

Supplies were delivered to the village on wagons, via safe paths, but meat had to be brought back from the forest. It was due to this that hunting days were scheduled every week or so, depending on need. Today was one such day.

Levi took a deep breath as he stepped past the tree line. It was just barely past dawn, the time he always started a hunt. Getting caught in the dark was just asking for trouble, and Levi had no plans of staying that long. Moving out at dawn ensured he had plenty of time to hunt, collect his kills, and carry them back safely. Everyone knew that weres were most active at night.

The leaves he brushed against were still wet with dew. His own shadow played amongst those belonging to the foliage—a good sign. Shadows were fickle things. Amongst the forest’s tricks, they could as easily turn on you as they could walk beside you. Levi had runes carved into his skin to ensure that his own would have a very hard time leaving. A painful procedure, but one that had to be done nonetheless. The last hunter that had ventured out without the runes had been murdered brutally. Hunted by his own shadow and torn apart. There had barely been anything left of him when Levi had located the body—not that he’d stuck around very long to look. A shadow that had parted from its owner didn’t disappear with their death. It haunted the land, empty and detached. Its sole purpose was to cause havoc—especially when that havoc ended in death.

The forest housed far more than weres, after all.

Amongst the quiet that came with early morning, Levi’s footsteps almost sounded too loud. His fingers flexed against the bow in his hands, an arrow already at the ready. He hadn’t lived this long being reckless. It was easy to be fooled underneath the canopy. It seemed so peaceful, so safe.

Levi knew better.

He arrived at his usual starting point; a series of boulders next to a small stream. Animal tracks were easier to find around a water source. The early hour aided him in his search, and he had several sleepy birds grounded by an arrow before they could sound an alarm. A squirrel joined them on his walk back to the stream.

It wasn’t a bad start, he mused, as he hid them beneath one of the boulders. He’d need to find something bigger if possible in order to feed the village something substantial. Of course, the other hunters would join him eventually. Not all of the pressure rested on Levi’s shoulders.

He headed deeper into the forest in hopes that he would find bigger game. A few smaller animals were killed on the way, and he hid them away to be collected later as well. A careful watch of his surroundings warned him away from a den of shadows, and in the direction of a meadow instead.

Going out into the open was dangerous. Levi stuck to the outskirts, eyes scanning where dirt merged with grass. Meadows were an excellent place for deer and foxes, but they were also an excellent place for predators to watch unseen. The grass was tall enough to reach Levi’s chest, and he had no plans of becoming prey to whatever could be lurking in its depths.

A glance to the sky told him that it was well into the afternoon. The others would be out by now. If they were careful, by the end of the day everyone would return to the village in one piece.

Levi sighed at the thought. A life of fear was tiring, but there were no other options. The world was dangerous, and there was nothing to be done about it. It was simply how things were.

He turned to begin to head back to collect his kills, when a pair of tracks caught his eyes. A closer look had his eyes widening. Paw prints, bigger than his hands, were set deep into the soft soil. There were fresh, he noted, before his head shot up to scan his surroundings. Something that huge was dangerous, but it was also exactly what he’d been searching for.

Another glance up at the sky solidified his decision. He had enough time to see if the trail led to anything. If not, he would turn back. Satisfied with that, he set off after whatever beast had left its trail behind.

There was something off about the tracks, he noted, as he followed them past the meadow. The back prints were different from the front. The dirt was scuffed up, as if something was being dragged against it. An injured beast, perhaps? Odd, since he’d yet to find any blood.

The soil firmed, and the prints faded away. Levi would have taken the loss for what it was if the creature hadn’t left broken branches and stray strands of fur in its wake. Strangely enough, despite how fresh the tracks were, Levi couldn’t hear, or spot, a damn thing. The fact had him frowning.

Strange never boded well when it came to the forest.

He was just about to turn around when a series of sharp cracks, much like breaking branches, broke through the quiet. Levi sucked in a sharp breath. The sound had been close. Dangerously, so.

His pace quickened as he headed towards the direction of it. This time, he could see a dark shape amongst the trees. It flitted out of sight before he could get a good read on it, but it was there all the same. All he had to do was get close enough to stop it from running.

Levi’s hands tightened on his bow. His heart raced with adrenaline, breath coming out in soft pants. What could have been laughter slipped past him, but Levi chalked it up to the wind. In time, more sounds joined with the soft pound of his footsteps.

There was a murmur of what could have been words, the scream of a bird, a canine bark… Somehow, nothing mattered other than continuing on.

He tripped, and narrowly avoided landing on the arrow notched into his bow. The weapon flew from his hands as he rolled, along with several of his arrows. Levi didn’t give them a second thought; he didn’t even give them a second glance. He got back up, regardless of the shaking of his legs, and continued the chase.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi knew what was happening. He knew that this wasn’t right, that he needed to turn back. Still, he kept running.

The paw prints faded away, the shape grew smaller, and Levi fell down the steep slope of a hill. Rocks and branches tore at his skin with the force of his roll. He lost all of his arrows, and a large hole was torn into the back of his jacket. Somehow, it was only when he came to a stop that he realized it was growing dark.

His shadow was growing; fighting against his runes. Levi’s skin burned with the force of it, leg spasming. There was a crack from behind him, and he watched with a detached sort of horror as his shadow clawed at the hillside in an effort to get away.

Shadows didn’t feel fear. They weren’t corporal beings, little could ever truly hurt them. To have his own trying so hard to get away… Levi felt terror sink deep into his bones. He realized that he had no weapons other than the knives on his thighs. He was deep in the woods, the sun was going down, and something was with him. Something bad.

He hadn’t been hunting at all. He’d been being hunted.

A snarl rang through the woods, loud enough to cause Levi to flinch. His head turned to face forward, in time to see some sort of mass bubble and hiss. He would have called it a puddle if it wasn’t moving straight towards him.

Indistinct shapes pushed against the surface, as if trapped in its confines. There was the outline of a hand, the twisting of antlers, the snout of a wolf, a glimpse of four glowing red eyes… Levi was frozen in horror at the sight.

He could run. He _should_ run. Yet, as the monster clawed its way closer, he stayed.

Dirt was torn into with what could have been claws, and distant voices echoed deep within Levi’s ears. The screams of countless creatures, combined into a symphony that made his head throb with pain. His eyes watered with it.

A hand landed on his ankle, touch hotter than Levi could have ever expected. He convulsed, mouth parting in a silent scream. His shadow tore harder at his runes, and nearly dragged Levi along the ground with the force.

A growl rolled through his very bones as the mass shuddered and contorted. Something emerged from the gloom, sharp and glinting dangerously. Levi barely had a chance to be scared before it was plunged into the heart of his shadow.

Immediately the pain of his leg eased, only to be replaced with that same unbearably hot touch. A hand emerged from the darkness to cup his cheek. What could have been a thumb brushed away the tears streaming down his face. It left a trail of fire in its wake, and Levi stared straight into the darkness.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, a pair of eyes appeared. A face followed, and a series of cracks rang through the woods. It hadn’t been breaking branches at all, Levi realized distantly. It had been bone.

Limbs snapped into place with a series of horrifying contortions. No human could survive something like that—but then again, this was no human, was it?

The black fell away slowly, like a sheet of water. A mop of brown hair fluttered in the breeze, the features of a man were revealed, and Levi stared up into glowing green eyes.

“Well,” the creature drawled. “that was fun, no?”

Several sets of sharp teeth flashed down at him. Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head as he went limp.

* * *

Levi awoke slowly, and with no recollection of where he was. He blinked dazedly at a stone wall, beyond confused. There were no stone walls in his village. All of their houses were made from wood.

A shift of his body told him that his body was sore—the type of sore that came from sparring for too many hours. Was that what had happened? Had he gotten carried away with training again?

“It’s about time,” someone huffed. “do you know how long you’ve been asleep? It’s already almost nightfall again!”

Slowly, Levi turned over. The minute he met green eyes, he remembered. The tracks, the chase, falling down the hill, and then…

“Fuck,” he whispered. Man or shadow, whatever this thing was, Levi was glad it had taken a human form as opposed to the twitching mass of darkness he’d first come face to face with.

An eyebrow raised at him. “That’s very forward of you, especially after you passed out at the sight of me. You don’t have very good manners, do you?”

Levi glared. “You’re one to talk. You had me chase you through the forest and then almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You’re the one that started chasing me in the first place!”

At that, he had no comeback. “I thought you were an animal,” he finally muttered, before casting his eyes aside to stare at the wall. “Where the hell am I, anyways?”

He was offered a shrug. “A safe place.” The creature sank into a crouch to examine him. It was then that Levi became aware of the fact that the other man was startlingly naked.

“What the hell, why are you naked?!” Levi looked around in an effort to find something to toss at him, only to pause at the sight of his weapons. “My bow,” he breathed. “You brought it back.”

“I’m not rude, unlike you.” The creature sniffed. “I’m Eren, by the way. Since you don’t seem to be offering any introductions.”

Levi’s eyes rolled. “My name is Levi.”

“Levi,” he said, as if feeling out the way the name sat on his tongue. He seemed satisfied enough. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“That makes one of us.”

Eren glared. A flash of sharp teeth had Levi freezing. “I can easily toss you out into the forest if you’re going to keep insulting me. There are plenty of creatures that would _love_ to tear you apart.”

He swallowed. “No, I’m sorry.” Levi crossed his legs with a sigh. He felt disgusting, covered in dirt and dried sweat. Still, he was alive. “I’ve just never met anything like you. What are you?”

Eren considered him for a few long moments. “I’m a were,” he finally said. “you’re a hunter?”

He nodded, despite his shock. This creature… this was a were? Where was the giant body? The blood breath? The tentacles? All he’d seen was a black mass. It had been horrifying, sure, and enough to give him nightmares for years to come, but it was nothing like the legends.

“You look disappointed.” Levi startled as Eren appeared mere inches from his face. “Did you want to kill me so badly?”

“No.” Levi found that he meant it. “That’s not it. You’re just… different from what I would have expected, that’s all.”

"Well you’re certainly not what I thought you’d be either,” Eren sniffed. “Fainting the minute you see me is rather dramatic, not to mention bad manners.”

Looking at him, at the furrowed brow and shadowed eyes, Levi realized that Eren was hurt. “I’m sorry,” he found himself saying. “I didn’t mean to insult you. It was just a shock.”

Sharp teeth were bared in a grimace. “Humans do not seem to favor our kind. When we are not hunted, we are shunned. When you followed me I thought about killing you, or simply vanishing, but I’ve watched you hunt in this forest. You are… interesting.”

He blinked in surprise. “Thank you?”

“Do you find me repulsive, Levi?” Eren shifted closer still. Levi tried to back up, only to find himself pressed up against a wall with Eren practically in his lap. “Do you wish to kill me?”

Levi forced himself to look at him, to really look at him, despite his growing embarrassment about their predicament. Eren had thick brows set over green eyes. His lashes were long, and fanned out against the skin of his cheeks with every blink. What looked like black dust smattered the bridge of his nose, specks so small that Levi could only see them now that they were close. He had pretty pink lips hiding away dangerous teeth, and a strong jaw. His shoulders were broad, and covered in those same black markings. His skin was a warm brown, and the rest of him was toned and far too tempting.

“No,” Levi swallowed. “I don’t.”

Eren’s eyes scanned his face for a few long moments, before he leaned away to grin widely. “Excellent. It would be a pity to have to hurt you after all the effort I put into bringing you here.”

“Hurt me?” He echoed.

“Of course,” Eren waved a hand in dismissal. “That village of yours can’t know that I exist. I don’t want to be hunted, it would be annoying.”

Levi stared at him. “Annoying. Right.”

“You won’t tell them, will you?” He asked sweetly. His smile was a bit too deliberate, fingers flexing in a show of claws. “I’d hate to have to burn that place to the ground. The occasional human snack is such a nice change of pace.”

“I won’t tell them.” Levi blinked in surprise when he realized that he meant it. “You have my word.”

A finger ran over his lips, touch hot. “Good, Levi,” he murmured. His breath fanned out along Levi’s face, and Levi found his lips parting as Eren drew closer. “I’d like to get to know you, and after all, corpses can’t speak.”

* * *

Levi found himself returned to his village, bewildered and a bit terrorized, but otherwise unharmed. He explained away his absence with a tale of how he’d lost track of time and bunkered down in a cave to avoid getting eaten. It wasn’t wholly untrue, and his words were accepted readily enough. Of course, he was warned off from being so reckless again. It was a lecture Levi had to pretend to take to heart, for Eren had already ensured that they would meet again.

He’d been given a necklace by Eren. It was a simple thing, with a black cord and a single red gem dangling from the center. He’d been told that it would help them locate one another. Levi wasn’t sure how, but he took his word for it.

It wasn’t until several days had passed that he awoke to a burning in his chest, and an understanding of what Eren had meant. A quick breakfast and he’d disappeared into the forest before his village could awaken.

Eren met him halfway, smile bright and skin as bare as ever. “You came,” he said, before wrapping his arms tight around Levi’s neck.

“I came,” Levi agreed, arms hovering uncertainly over Eren’s back. His cheeks flushed at the press of their skin, unused to such blatant displays of both affection and nudity. “Are you ever going to put clothes on?”

Eren rubbed his cheek against Levi’s neck. “Why should I? They’re constricting and foolish. I feel most comfortable like this.”

He sighed. “What did you bring me out here for?”

“I wanted to be friends,” Eren reminded. He pulled away to look Levi over. “Why are you dressed so serious? Do you never let loose?”

Friends, Levi thought in shock. His village would disown him if they ever found out that he had met with a were without killing it, never mind if he was _friends_ with one. Still, he found that he wasn’t completely against the idea. Eren wasn’t the only one that was curious.

“You feel comfortable like that, and I feel comfortable like this.” Levi crossed his arms. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“So stubborn.” Eren nipped lightly at his nose before dancing away. “Come along, pup, I have something to show you.”

Somehow, Levi got the feeling that he was being made fun of. Still, he followed after Eren, even as he rubbed at his nose. “For someone calling me pup you seem pretty young yourself.”

He laughed, soft and otherworldly. “I’m hundreds of years old, Levi. I’m far older than you think.”

“Oh,” Levi frowned down at his feet as he stepped over a root. “I’m twenty-five.”

“A good age for humans, is it not?” Eren glanced over at him. “Not too young, not too old. A perfect specimen.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m about to become some sort of sacrificial lamb?”

He blinked innocently. “You’re just paranoid. Learn to let go a little, you’ll have much more fun.”

Levi barely had a chance to protest before his hand was taken in one of Eren’s. Eren started running, forcing Levi to keep up with his long strides. It was a low tactic, but it was a good distraction nonetheless.

They arrived in a part of the forest that Levi had never even seen before. One minute they were in familiar surroundings, the next they were stepping past the trees and into another world. Levi sucked in a sharp breath as Eren came to a stop.

The sky was a brilliant shade of violet, the sun a dark red smear amongst white clouds. The trees were huge, bigger than anything Levi had ever seen before. Even with Eren attached, they couldn’t have wrapped their arms around the trunk even if they’d tried. They were just as tall as they were thick, with a canopy that Levi had to crane his head back to even get a glimpse of.

Creatures flitted about above them, in exotic colors and form. There were beings the size of his thumb, with translucent wings and humanoid bodies. Birds with serrated beaks and flaming feathers foraged for food, and animals that Levi had only ever seen in fantasy books peeked out at them from the bushes.

“What is this place?” Levi whispered.

“A realm that the humans are too afraid to see.” Eren squeezed his hand lightly before stepping away. “This is where the different go. The unwanted, the magical.” He held his arms out and spun to meet Levi’s eyes. He smirked. “Don’t pass out this time.”

Sharp cracks began to fill Levi’s ears as Eren’s limbs bent in on themselves. His wrists twisted and broke, alongside each finger. His arms snapped forward, legs giving out as they did the same. Bones shifted beneath the skin of his back, and a harsh growl tore free from spread lips. Levi wanted to look away, but found that he couldn’t. He was held in place by the sight of Eren’s face lengthening. His jaw broke as it grew smaller, only to snap back into place as a muzzle. Two eyes emerged beside the two he’d already had, and his ears grew into sharp points.

When it was finally over, Levi stared into the eyes of a beast. The tracks made sense now, he thought distantly. Eren’s back paws were far different from his front. His weight rested on two clawed toes, while the third was held off the ground in a dangerous curve. His front paws were more canine, though they also sported claws. His body was a pitch black, with random patches of fur. Most of it was covered in a smooth skin, pulled taunt over developed muscle. His face was entirely canine, though he had two eye sockets on either side of his head. He had no tail that Levi could see.

“You’re huge.”

Eren gave a sharp bark. Levi flinched at the sound, though he held still as Eren approached. His head just barely reached the start of Eren’s neck. _“You’re still upright. Well done.”_

Levi startled at the sound of Eren’s voice in his head. “What the hell?” He touched a hand to his temple. “How are you doing that?”

 _"Simple magic,”_ he said, before crouching low to the ground. _“Get on. I have more to show you.”_

Levi hesitated. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Eren turned his head to fix four bright eyes on him. _“I’m not going to hurt you, but you’re safest by my side. There are others here, who wouldn’t mind a taste of human flesh.”_

That was enough to get Levi moving. “Right,” he muttered. “figures this isn’t a friendly environment.” He climbed up onto Eren’s back, arms wrapping around his neck. If he was uncomfortable, Eren didn’t say a word. He merely stood and set off through the trees.

He ran for quite some time, long enough for Levi to wonder where they were going. Their surroundings blurred as they passed, which told Levi that Eren was far faster than he seemed. If there were other beings as fast as him, it made sense that he would want Levi on his back. The thought made him glad that he hadn’t refused.

 _"We’re here,”_ Eren declared. He came to a stop beside a large pool of water, head bending to drink.

Levi took the chance to straighten. He looked around, taking everything in. A great expanse of water stretched out before them, surface calm save for the occasional ripple of life beneath the surface. It was a deep violet shade, the same as the sky.

A wide waterfall spilled over an expanse of stone several dozen strides away. The falling water let out rich tones of sound, much like music. Levi was struck with the sudden urge to dance.

Eren nudged at his leg, indicating it was time to get off. As soon as Levi had touched the ground that same horrifying soundtrack of breaking bone filled Levi’s ears. Eren looked no less himself when he stood straight once more, and Levi had to wonder at his pain tolerance. Surely shifting like that hurt?

“Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing,” Levi said honestly. “I’ve only ever read about places like this, and those don’t even come close to the real thing.”

Eren grinned. “This isn’t all of it.”

“It’s not?”

A hand was held out to Levi, as if in answer. “These falls are known for their music. To dance here is a gift very few humans have ever been given, but I’d like to give it to you if you’ll let me.”

“Why would you want to give me that?” Levi shook his head slowly. “Why do you care?”

“I told you that I want to get to know you, Levi. You’re wary of me, so I’m showing you my world. You’re putting faith in me not hurting you, and I’m putting faith on you looking past the monster your people think I am.” Eren gave a wiggle of his fingers. “Will you do me the honors?”

Looking between the falls and Eren, his answer was surprisingly simple. “Yes.” He placed his hand in Eren’s. “I’ll dance with you.”

Eren’s smile was brilliant. Beautiful. Despite the sharp teeth, it took Levi’s breath away. “You won’t regret this,” Eren promised. He drew Levi closer, a hand on his hip. The other arm lifted to hold their joined hands out at their sides.

The first step was hard. Levi was distracted by Eren’s nudity, and the falls seemed to lack a real melody despite the music.

“Close your eyes,” Eren coaxed, voice low in his ear. “relax. Listen to the falls and let its voice move through you. Let go, Levi.”

He shivered, though his eyes slid closed. He felt unsteady as Eren guided him into the next few steps. Unbalanced and almost dizzy. It took a few more breaths, and another reminder from Eren, for him to find his rhythm. Slowly, the sound of the falls enveloped him. A low melodic tone resonated low in his throat as it rose above the rest. It wrapped around him, a comforting warmth amongst all of the strangeness of this world, of Eren.

“That’s it,” Eren murmured.

Levi was spun away only to be pulled back to his chest. He laughed breathlessly as his pulse began to speed, and with it, the melody. His head tipped back, eyes still closed. He barely twitched when something brushed against his leg, his arm, his face.

“Open your eyes, Levi.” Eren reeled him back in from another spin, his chest to Levi’s back.

He tried to do so, and realized with a muted sort of panic that he couldn’t. He faltered, falling out of step. “Can’t,” Levi said, pulse beginning to race ahead of the music. His feet sank into something wet.

“Yes you can.” Eren twirled him back around patiently. “Take a deep breath, feel the music, and open your eyes. I know you can do it.”

Levi’s brow furrowed. He sucked air into his lungs and forced himself to slow down, to calm his pulse. The feeling of being sucked downwards dissipated as he fell back into rhythm with Eren. Another breath and his eyelids fought their way open. He nearly stumbled at what he saw.

Eren laughed and lifted him by the waist. “Told you you could do it,” he said, eyes twinkling.

Levi clutched at his wrists, eyes wide. “We’re standing on the water,” he whispered. His eyes shot down to the surface, only to gasp all over again. There were creatures beneath their feet. They had human heads and torsos, and the tails of a fish. They twirled around them in vibrant displays, scales flashing beneath the sun.

Eren seemed undaunted when their fins brushed against their legs. He didn’t even flinch when they began to leap into the air in twirling arcs. Droplets of water showered over the both of them, creating a kaleidoscope of color. It tasted fresh on Levi’s tongue, like nothing he had ever drank before.

“What do you dream of, Levi?” Eren asked, as they met in another spun.

“My dream?” He echoed.

“The thing that drives you. Your wants, your wishes. If you could have anything, what would it be?”

Levi stared up at him in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. Growing up in the village, you were expected to either hunt or farm. There were no big aspirations, just survival.

“I want to be free,” he said. Somehow, though he had done his best to suppress these sorts of thoughts, he knew that it was the truth. “I don’t want to grow old in a village that doesn’t even matter to me. I have no family, no real friends. I’m tired of just surviving. I want…”

Eren squeezed his waist. “What?” He asked softly.

Levi looked up at him, eyelashes wet. “I want to stay.”

The melody of his heart rose, and with it came the echo of voices. Hauntingly beautiful, and ethereal. The creatures around them crooned out a song that Levi could not understand, but one that he understood all the same.

 _Home_ , it said. _You are home._

Eren touched their foreheads together. “Then stay.”

Levi lifted his head, closed his eyes, and kissed him.

You don’t even know me, he wanted to say.

Why do you care? he wanted to ask.

It was all lost when Eren cupped his face in his hands. His skin was just as hot as it was before, mouth even more so. It burned Levi to the core, while the water continued to rain down on them. He let go of Eren’s hand to fist his hands in his hair. A needy sound left his throat when Eren erased what space remained between them. He stumbled backwards when Eren began to push at his shoulders, though their lips did not part.

Eren was an all-consuming fire and Levi found that he was ready to burn. He would step up onto the pyre himself, if he had to.

Levi knew the exact moment they hit land, because his legs gave out at the first touch of solid ground. The breath left him when Eren landed on top of him, but he was quick to recover. “My village says shifters are giants who breathe blood and have tentacles for legs.”

“Is that so?” Eren chuckled against his throat, before he leaned back to take Levi’s shirt off. “Disappointed?”

He considered that. “A little.”

An eyebrow raised. “Oh? At which part?”

“The tentacles.” Levi pulled Eren back down. His legs wrapped around Eren’s hips, eager to be closer. “They sounded cool.”

“You know I can shift into anything,” he said in between kisses. His hands painted hot lines into the skin of Levi’s stomach and sides. Levi gasped when the texture changed. A glance down told him that there were black tendrils spilling free from Eren’s arms. They roamed over his skin, hot and slick with some sort of fluid.

“That’s a lot less terrifying than the first time,” Levi panted. His hands lowered to shove his pants down. He nearly shouted when Eren’s tentacles found his arousal.

“Have you ever done this before?” Eren asked curiously.

“No,” he dug nails into the skin of Eren’s back. “is that a problem?”

A soft growl bubbled up from his throat. Teeth bit down into Levi’s neck. “Far from it. You’re perfect.”

Levi let out a ragged moan. His back arched sharply when a tentacle slipped inside of his entrance. It was a feeling unlike any other. Eren’s touch was no less hot on the inside, and the fluid on his tentacles seemed to have some sort of aphrodisiac effect.

“Alright?” Eren asked.

Levi yanked his mouth back against his own. “Don’t stop,” he practically snarled. His hips bucked impatiently. “Give me another.”

“There’s that lack of manners again.” Eren’s lips quirked upwards in amusement. Still, he gave Levi what he wanted.

“Maybe you should fuck them back into me,” Levi countered.

A laugh was his answer. “Levi,” he said, tracing a finger along parted lips. “I feel I must tell you that the water has a magical effect. It compels whoever drinks to tell the truth. Your filters are down right now.”

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” Levi bucked his hips impatiently. “Get inside of me.”

Eren’s eyes darkened. “Are you sure?”

“You just said I’m being compelled to tell the truth. What do you think?”

Eren dipped his head to steal another kiss. His tentacles slipped away to slide over Levi’s skin instead. He lined himself up with Levi’s entrance before sliding forward slowly. “It’s been a while since I’ve been with a creature as enchanting as you,” his head fell forward, brow furrowed in pleasure. “I’m glad you tried to hunt me, even if it is a bit insulting.”

Levi panted raggedly. His nails clawed red trails into Eren’s back, overwhelmed amongst the tentacles roaming his cock and chest. “I am too,” he realized. “You’ve shown me more than anyone ever has before in a matter of days.”

Eren rocked his hips, and lit Levi up in the process. “I’ll show you more,” he promised. His claws dug deep trenches into the earth. “there’s so many things that you don’t know.”

Levi dropped a hand down to Eren’s ass to yank him closer. “Teach me,” he breathed. “Starting with this.”

His eyes darkened. “Gladly,” Eren growled. He ducked down to bite marks into Levi’s throat as his hips began to move in earnest. Tentacles wrapped around Levi’s cock, torturing him in the best of ways. They ran over his chest, slipped their way into his mouth in between kisses, smeared lubricant around the rim of his entrance.

Levi was firmly and wholly lost.

He wasn’t sure when he orgasmed, or how it happened. All he knew was one moment there was nothing but pleasure, and the next he was gasping and spent, with Eren’s arms wrapped tight around him.

He felt safe, he realized with a jolt.

When had the fear turned to comfort?

“Rest,” Eren murmured. He squeezed Levi gently. “You’re safe here.”

Levi found that he couldn’t resist the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have more ideas for this story since Levi and Eren's relationship is only just getting started, but it really depends on whether anyone wants to see it or not. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought?
> 
> (you can also find me on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams)


End file.
